Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over! Moonlight Mystery!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: Yugi, Jaden and Yusei are together again. This time they have to solve a mystery with Justin Desoto. There is a werewolf at Duel Academy, and they must find a way to get it out of there. Also, something else has happened. What is it? Find out in this story. If you dare. Pairings: YugixTea, JadenxAlexis, YuseixAkiza. OC.
1. Chapter 1 - The Mystery Starts!

Hi there all you people out there. I'm here for my first mystery/romance fiction. In this story, some of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! (classic), GX and 5D's come together to solve a mystery happening at Duel Academy Island. This is an alternate version of the GX story line, it's also my own twist. I also have and OC for this story, and I based him a little bit on myself, and gave him the name Justin Desoto. My middle name is his first name. So, in this story Justin got the job at Duel Academy as Campus Detective. And his first case; To find a werewolf on the campus. So, with that part said, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX or 5D's in any way. All rights to those shows go to Kazuki Takahashi. I do however own the OC, Justin Desoto.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mystery Starts!

It was a dark and blustery night at Duel Academy island. But not blustery enough for this young man we see on the roof of the Slifer Red dorm. His messy brown hair blowing in the breeze, his green eyes looking over the ocean. He was wearing a tan jacket that had a grey hood, and he was wearing blue denim jeans. He also had brown Sketchers on his feet. This young man was Justin Desoto. He is a 19 year old young man who recently got a job at the academy, as Campus Detective, and this is his first night on the job.

"Man. What an uneventful night." he said as he was feeling bored. "I was hoping to get a mystery to solve, but lately there haven't been any crooks about."

Just then, there were some weird sounds going on. These were different from the usual ones. It was the sound of a scratch, and an animal roaring. Justin was alarmed by that kind of sound. *GASP* "That sounded like it was coming from the docks!" he exclaimed. "I'd better get over there!" So he climbed down a ladder, and jumped of the roof of the cafeteria to the ground. Then he started to run towards the docks, and he was curious to that sound.

Now at the docks we see a shadow of some sort of creature, and as it was scratching at the wall of the storage house, it heard footsteps coming closer. So it bolted out of there. Justin was panting as he ran up to the site. By the time he got there, he noticed something out of order on the place of where the unknown creature was.

*GASP* "What the shell happened here?" Justin wondered. He noticed some pieces of evidence. It was really bizarre to him. He approached the site, and saw 3 count'em 3 long scratches, a chunk of Coarse Grey fur, and a trail of Paw Prints covered in mud. Those were not normally there in the first place.

"Claw marks?" he asked himself again. "What would be strong enough to leave this here?" he wondered. He got out his camera, and took pictures of the evidence.

"I gotta warn Sheppard about this." Justin said to himself. "And, I gotta call Yugi Moto to get his help."

* * *

(Theme from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX plays)

[Rock an roll intro]

_Chilling out with your crew in the school yard._

_Finding trouble, never working too hard._

_Where back at class, they never taught us this._

_Somethings, you gotta learn. Hit or miss!_

_Tough times! Hard climbs!_

_We'll take them on, together! Right now! LET'S GO!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Generation neXt!_

_Game on! Get your game on!_

_Come on, you better play your cards right!_

_Game On! Get your game on!_

_We'll make the grade, and win this fight!_

[Instrumental Break]

_We'll make the grade somehow! YEAH!_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!_

_Game On! Get your Game on!_

_Come on, you better play your cards right!_

_Come on and get your Game on!_

(End song)

* * *

The next morning, we see Justin contemplating about the evidence he saw last night as he was walking to Chancellor Shepard's office. He was puzzling and puzzling, and also he was thinking of it too.

_"I wonder what creature did that mark I saw last night." _he thought. Then he said to himself out loud, "For some reason I'm drawing a blank."

The double doors opened revealing the chancellor's office. Sheppard was at his desk as always. Justin walked up and said to him, "Chancellor Shepard, I must speak with you!"

"What is it, Justin?" Sheppard asked as he was wanting to know.

"I found something strange last night." he informed the middle aged man.

"Such as?" Sheppard asked again. Justin showed the pictures of the scene to him.

"Claw marks, a chunk of fur and a trail of paw prints." Justin stated. "I think that there's some sort of creature on the loose."

The chancellor gasped as he heard this shocking turn of events. "Oh my, this is not good." Sheppard said. "We need backup for this job!"

"My thoughts exactly." Justin agreed to that statement. "Maybe Yugi Moto knows something about this mess." Sheppard suddenly had an idea.

"That's the solution!" Sheppard exclaimed. "If the king of games was here, he could help us with this situation."

"Okay, I'll call him immediately and see what he can do." the detective stated.

"Good plan, Justin!" Sheppard said to him. "Contact him at once!"

* * *

So Justin got out a cell phone and used the number that Shepard had given him. It was definitely the phone number for Yugi's house.

"Hello...Moto Residence." Yugi said as he answered the phone. "Who shall I say is calling?" he asked.

"This is Justin Desoto." he replied. "I'm calling for Yugi Moto. Is he there?" he asked back to Yugi.

"This is him speaking." Yugi replied.

"Oh good." Justin said as he was gonna tell him what was going on. "Get your friends over here right now! I need your help with something!"

"Okay, what's the situation?" asked Yugi.

"There is something supernatural happening here." Justin replied.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Yugi as he was stunned about this whole thing. "What sort of supernatural thing?" he asked.

"I'll brief you and the others on the situation if you can get over here." Justin stated.

"Where are you, Justin?"

"I'm at Duel Academy Island." Justin replied.

"We're on our way, Justin!" Yugi said as he hung up.

"Okay, see ya, dude." Justin hung up on his end. Now, Yugi's ancestor, Pharaoh Atem came into the room as a ghost.

_"Yugi what's going on?" _Atem asked to his reincarnation.

"Well, there's something supernatural going on at Duel Academy."

_"That's the school Kaiba founded." _Atem said as he had heard about it from Tristan Taylor. He read an article about it in the newspaper. _"I wonder what is going on." _

"I don't know, but let's get the other's and head on over there." Yugi said boldly as he packed his things and went to inform the others.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

We now see a boat docking at by Duel Academy Island, in front of the crime scene. And out of the boat came Yugi along with Joey Wheeler, Tristan, Tea Gardner, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Duke Devlin, and Rebecca Hawkins. One by one they all came out and saw our young detective standing there waiting for them.

"Ah, hello there." he greeted. "I'm Justin Desoto, campus detective here at Duel Academy. I see your got my call."

"Yep. Sure did." Yugi replied. "So, what's the trouble?" he asked.

"Follow me, and I'll show you." Justin replied as he showed them the scene of the crime. "This is it." he said as they all looked.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Tristan asked.

"There's something supernatural going on around here." Justin said. "I spotted this last night, I even got some photos of the incident."

"Really?" Rebecca asked. "Well, this is quite a finding that needs examination, at once." she said as the child prodigy she was. She had graduated from collage a few months ago.

"Indeed. Which is why I need your help with this case." Justin agreed.

"Okay, but what could have made this scene?" Tea asked.

"Well, the evidence so far is 3 long scratches, a chunk of coarse gray fur, and a trail of paw prints." Justin stated. He got most of his lingo from reading Sherlock Holmes one too many times.

"Whoa!" Serenity was stunned by the sound of this whole thing.

"So, Justin. What happened to da thing dat did dis?" Joey said with his Brooklyn New York dialect.

"Well, it might have run off into the woods or the far side of the island."

*GASP!* Yugi gasped about this. He had no idea that the beast that made the mark and left the other evidence.

"Jumping Jellyfish!" Mako said as he made his own freaking out phrase. Being that he was a fisherman, he would need a phrase like that. "I think I know what creature made those paw prints." he sated as everyone looked at him.

"Really Mako?" asked Duke. "What was it?"

"It looks like a Werewolf." Mako said as everyone gasped collectively.

"What!?" Justin said with a shocked look on his face. "A WEREWOLF!?"

"Mako, are you saying there's a demonic creature on the loose, and where people can see it?!" asked Joey.

"Yep." Mako said back to him. "That's it."

"Well, we're gonna have to try and bait it out into the open." Justin said as he thought of something. "But how?" he wondered as he paced.

* * *

Just then, we see a young man in a gray suit walking over to the detective's position. He had silver hair, icy blue eyes and was also a Pro-Duelist. This was Aster Phoenix. He had a Destiny HERO monster deck, and he still had no evidence about his father...Yet.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Aster asked as Justin turned around and saw him. The others were surprised to see someone like Aster being at this school.

"ASTER PHOENIX!?" was the wondering of the gang. "What are you doing here?" asked Yugi.

"Well, I've been looking for evidence about my dad's disappearance." the silver haired boy replied.

"I never realized you both knew each other." said Justin as he was surprised.

"I met him when I saw Pegasus at a conference a long time ago." Aster stated. "Jaden's gonna freak when he sees you, dude."

"Really?" Yugi wondered.

"Yeah." Aster replied.

"He sure is." Justin added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Joey asked. "Lets' meet this kid, and see what he's got."

"Okay, follow moi." Justin said as he said the French word for 'me'. The lot of them made they're way to the Slifer Red dormitory and Jaden was shocked to see his idol at the school because there is an emergency.

"WHAAAAAAH!" Jaden said as he screamed with glee. "YUGI MOTO! HERE? It's an honor to have you at the Slifer dorm" he said as he shook Yugi's hand.

"Uh...The honors all mine, Jaden. I think I gave you that Winged Kuriboh card when you were on your way to the entrance exams." Yugi stated as he brought that subject up.

"That was you?" the boy in red asked. "But, you looked taller and you had a deeper voice."

"OH, you must mean my ancestor, Pharaoh Atem of Egypt." Yugi said as he mentioned the name of his past life.

"Your...Ancestor?" Jaden did not know that it was Yugi's other self that gave him the card in question. "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"So, what brings you here, Yugi?" asked Syrus Truesdale.

"Well, I got a call from Justin saying that there was an emergency." Yugi answered the Roid Duelist.

"Really?" wondered Bastion Misawa. "What sort?" he asked.

"Well, Mako Tsunami here figured out what made those claw marks I saw last night." Justin stated to the Ra Yellow student.

"Yes, indeed." Mako added. "It would seem that there is a werewolf on your campus."

The rest of the students in the common renovated room of the Slifer dorm were frightened to hear that there was a real monster on they're campus.

"A WEREWOLF!" Syrus shouted in horror.

"How in Sam Hill did this happen?" asked Tyranno Hassleberry as he wanted to know.

"I wish I knew." said Aster as he did not know how this happened.

"Well, it might still be out there." said Jaden as he did not know where it was. "If it was at the docks last night, we still might be able to catch it tonight."

"True, but we'd better put the academy on high alert." Justin stated as he did not want to alarm anyone.

"That sounds good." Axle Brodie said as he agreed with this.

"I'm with ya there, mates." Jim Cook confirmed with his accent.

* * *

Later that day, we see Bastion wandering around the lounge thinking of why there would be a werewolf on the campus.

"Hmm. I wonder why there would be such a creature lurking around." he said trying to figure this out by pacing the floor. "And what's more intriguing is that Yugi Moto and his friends came here to help with the cause of finding the beast." He said as he was excited to hear about this.

"I wonder what other surprises are in store for us all." Bastion wondered as he walked into the room where Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte were in. "Excuse me, Dr. Crowler, Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. May I speak with you?" he asked the two guys who wanted to destroy the Slifer Red Dorm in the first place.

"But of course, Bastion." Dr Crowler said as he allowed the Ra Yellow student.

"What is is, monsieur?" the short vice-chancellor asked.

"Well, the new campus detective Justin Desoto just found something incriminating last night." Bastion started out as he put his finger and thumb to his chin. "It would seem that there is a werewolf on the campus. And, Justin has called Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardener, Serenity Wheeler, Mako Tsunami, Duke Devlin, Rebecca Hawkins and Mokuba Kaiba here to assist him." Bastion had told them of what the new detective did, and the doctor and vice-chancellor were shocked to hear this sort of news.

"WHAT!?" the both of them said in unison.

"There's a werewolf on the campus?" Bonaparte wondered shockingly.

"AND Yugi Moto is here?!" Crowler asked also feeling the shock. "Whoa! So I take it, the whole school is on high alert?"

"Yes indeed." Bastion replied. "Everyone is still safe in their dorms."

"Well, I hope they'll be safe from that creature." Bonaparte said as he was concerned.

"Well, Jaden, Yugi and Justin are going to look for the creature tonight." Bastion told them as he relayed the plan. "They're gonna try to bait him into coming out into the open, and then send him back where he came from."

"Is that even possible?' Crowler asked.

"I suppose so." the intellectual Ra student told them both. "I was going to ask Justin about what he knows about werewolves. You want to adjourn to his office with me?" he asked the two faculty members.

"Okay." the both said in unison. So they followed Bastion to Justin's office.

* * *

We now see them both in the office with Justin. Justin's detective office looked like the living room of his house. It had a couch, love seat, end table's, a lamp and a HD Television set. He also had a cable box to watch his favorite programs. Right now, he was sitting at his desk looking over his computer.

"Hello there, so what is it that I can do for you, Bastion, Vellian and Jean-Louis?" he asked the three men in his room.

"Well, we'd like to know your information on werewolves." Dr. Crowler said as he was eager to know about this sort of thing.

"And, how they re-populate." the vice-chancellor wondered along with the doctor.

"Well, alright." he accepted the request and had them all sit on the couches and he explained everything to them. "Okay, here's what I know about werewolves...They only come out when there is a full moon, for three consecutive nights...Also, they can be killed by a silver bullet, and or anything silver. Another you should know is that some of them tend to travel in clans nowadays...In order for them to turn back into their human form, it must be daylight...If a human gets bitten by one, then they will become a werewolf as well. The symptoms are as followed; 1. The human will get furry. 2. That human's eyes will turn yellow, and they will also grow claws. 3. The human that got bit will also start to have a voracious appetite. Or insatiable craving for meat."

The lot of them were all shocked by what he was telling them. "S-s-s-so how can a human become one such monster?" Crowler asked.

"Well, there are a number of ways." Justin said as he was gonna explain them one by one. "1. You have to be in the bloodline of a werewolf family. But no one here is like that at all. 2. The human would have to get the bite from one. Old school, hardcore. But so far, no one got bit. 3. The human would have to be injected with a dose of LB217 Lycanthrope blood. A big process that depicts the Wolf-Man transformation like we see in the movies. Another thing is that they are known for their speed. So, watch out for their jumping attacks, and keep clear of their fangs."

The doctor and vice-chancellor were still shivering like they were cold. "Well, how do we turn a human back to normal after they got bitten?" asked Crowler.

"Well, it's very simple." Detective Desoto stated to them both. "We have to kill the werewolf that bit that human in the first place. Also, the victim should be able to do that. It's a simple test of will-power really."

"Will power?" Bastion wondered. "You mean like Green Lantern has?"

"Yes." Justin replied. "So, right now we need to prepare for this sort of thing, and make an antidote, just in case." he instructed to the three of them.

"Right." Bastion, Crowler and Bonaparte said in unison as they agreed with Justin's statement. So they got busy and began to work on a way to get this werewolf.

* * *

What will happen if Yugi and Jaden encounter this beast by themselves? And will the antidote work? How will our heroes and heroines prevail? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Find out what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over; Moonlight Mystery!

**Chapter 2 - The Night Has Fallen!**

Please read, review and follow.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Night Has Fallen!

Hello there everyone. I'm here for another exciting chapter of Moonlight Mystery. In this chapter, Jaden, Yugi, Joey, Hassleberry and Syrus prepare to catch the monster. But also, Atticus, Chazz, Zane, Aster and Jesse are chatting in the common room. And lastly, Alexis is looking through the woods all alone. Will she get bitten by the monster, or will she survive? Find out next!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same Thing!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Night has Fallen!

We find ourselves in the hallway of the school. Where we see Jaden along with Syrus, Hassleberry, Yugi and Joey getting ready to go into the meeting room. Joey opens the door, and reveals whose inside of the room. It was Justin standing next to a board, and sitting the chairs were Bastion, Crowler, Bonaparte, Fonda Fontaine, Professor Sartyr, Chancellor Shepard, and Mokuba. They were about to call the meeting to order.

"Okay, I suppose you want to know why I called you all here." Justin said as he started it off. "Well, I'll tell you. We are all facing a crisis around here." Justin then turned his attention to the board, where he put the photos of the evidence of what he saw last night at the docks. "Exhibit A: I spotted this set of scratches on the wall of the storage building." he said again as he pointed his stick at the picture. "Exhibit B: There was a chunk of fur also at the scene. And it also brings me to Exhibit C: There was also a trail of paw prints heading off into the woods."

"Yeah, we got dat right!" Joey said as he agreed.

"What Justin has found out last night is very incriminating really." Bastion said as he saw the evidence with his own eyes. "As Mako tsunami pointed out earlier today, it would seem that there is indeed a werewolf on the school grounds."

Dr. Crowler and Bonaparte were scared stiff as they heard of a monster on the grounds, prowling. Just then, Fonda asked, "So, what should we do?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Fontaine." Justin said reassuringly. "I already put the school on high alert, and it's still out there in the woods. So we still might be able to catch it tonight."

"Holy Hindenburg." Sartyr said as he was stunned.

"Jumping Jawbreakers!" Hassleberry said as he was a little frightened by this ordeal.

"W-well, we gotta get rid of it." Syrus said as he was a little frightened as well.

"Don't worry, Sy." Jaden said.

"Yeah, we got this licked." Yugi said as he was willing to stop this creature.

"So, what do you think we should do Justin?" Tea asked as she wanted to know.

"I have an idea." he replied. "It's crazy but it might work." Justin then drew up the plan, and boy was it speedy quick. "Phase 1; We follow his trail of paw prints, and when we get more of his scent, we find a spot to corner him at." he then pointed his stick to the next part. "Phase 2; When we spot him, we shoot it with a silver bullet. I just so happen to have a shot gun, I got it from my uncle Eugene." He said as he pulled it out of his baseball bag. "Anyway, back to the plan. Phase 3; If he tries to use his speed to get away, we will use an silver teaspoon to pin him down, and if he's already bitten someone, we'll let the victim in their werewolf form finish off the beast while we assist." He stated as he stated the 'What If?' part of the plan.

"Well, I hope you're right about this, Justin." Serenity said as she felt a little scared.

"Of course I do, Serenity." Justin replied. "Now, everyone gear up!" he reluctantly said. "We got a monster to capture and a school to save!"

"YEAH!" everyone said in unison. They all grabbed allot of silver stuff, and got a bunch of guns loaded with silver bullets. Joey carried a machine gun full of those bullets, and Hassleberry had the same thing. As did Justin, Yugi and Jaden.

"Okay, locked and loaded everyone?" Justin asked. Everyone nodded and he knew they were ready. "Good." he replied. "Now then, our strategy shall be 'The Element Of Surprise', and here is my plan to relay to you all." he went up and said, "Joey Wheeler!"

"Yes Detective!?" he exclaimed.

"You will take one squad comprised of Syrus, Tristan and Mokuba and you four will cover the left flank." Justin instructed.

"Got it!" Jeoy replied.

"And I will take, Vellian, Rebecca, Fonda and Bastion, and we will cover the right flank."

"Okay, but what about the North and South?" the Brooklyn man asked.

"Well, I'll have Mindy take Bonaparte, Sartyr and Duke to cover the South." Justin stated as he answered Joey's question. "And I'll have Mako take Tea, Jasmine and Sheppard to cover the North."

"Good Idea." Joey said.

"Serenity, you stay here and monitor our positions." Justin instructed to her.

"Okay." Serenity said as she accepted.

"Jaden, you go with Yugi and see if you can find it in the center of the woods."

"ALRIGHT!" they both said in unison.

"Now let's do it to it!" Justin said copying something he saw on an old TV show.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Slifer Dorm, we see Chazz, Jesse, Aster, Zane, Axel, Jim and Atticus chatting about something.

"And that's what happened." Axel said.

"It was the most shockign news I've ever heard, mates." Jim said.

"So let me get this straight..."Zane said as he paused in mid-sentence. "The new detective; Justin DeSoto figured out that there's a werewolf on the campus?"

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"And he called Yugi and his friends here." Aster added. "Jaden was surprised to see his idol here at the school. He was excited to hear this as well."

"Not only that, but Joey Wheeler is here too." Jesse added as well.

"The godfather of games?!" Chazz said as he was amazed. "Whoa! So, did he bring Serenity with him?" asked the Ojama duelist.

"Yeah." Jesse replied.

"What happened to that thing you you had for Atticus' Sister?" Aster asked coyly.

Chazz said as he stammered. "Uh...Well, I got over her."

"Really?" Zane wondered. "When did this happen?"

"Recently." Chazz replied to the Cyber Dragon user.

"Oh I get it now, Chazz." Atticus said teasingly. "You want me to set her up with Joey, don't you?"

"Uh...You do realize that Joey has a thing going with Mai Valentine, right?" Jim asked as he was trying to be serious.

"Oh, right." Chazz said as he felt down. "Anyway, I'm pursuing someone else now." he said as the boys were stunned to hear this kind of news.

"Well,...Uh...Good." Jesse said as he commended him a little disgruntled. "So, do you think you and Mindy will be a perfect match?"

"I don't know yet." Chazz replied looking embarrassed.

"Anyway, the guys are searching the woods." Aster said as he kept getting updated by Justin.

"The woods?" wondered the Austrailian Cowboy. "Hey, didn't Alexis say she was going for a walk over there."

"Yeah, she sure did." Zane replied. There was a little tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock until, Atticus broke the silence.

"Oh no!" he shouted feeling concerned. "My sister is in danger!" he exclaimed.

"We have to think of something just in case Justin's strategy doesn't work." Chazz said as he wanted to get a new idea.

* * *

In the woods of the campus, we see a certain blonde duelist walking around. It was Atticus's sister the 'Queen Of Obelisk Blue' Alexis Rhodes. She had gone out for a walk at night to clear her head about something. She always hated the way her brother was so pushy on her. He wanted her to join him in a brother/sister pop music duo called 'Bro-Bro and Sissy', but she refused.

(**A/N: Can you blame her? I would refuse that idea too if I had a sister. But I'm just an only child.**)

"Man, what a spooky night out here." she said as she felt a little scared. "Chancellor Shepard said that there was a Werewolf on the loose. But so far I haven't found any sign of it."

Meanwhile, she did not know that there was something in the bushes. The werewolf was in there, it's yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. It jumped out and attacked her. She tried to fight it off, but it bit her before it ran off. Alexis then looked at her arm and found out that she got bitten by some kind of dog creature. "Ugh..." she said as she felt a little bit of pain and then it healed.

_"That's odd." _the Cyber Angel user thought. _"I got bitten by something, and the wound heals by itself? Oh man. I'm bleeding! I'd better go and clean this off."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The monster howled so loud it startled the patrol that was looking for it.

"Did you hear that?" Justin said as he and his group turned around to hear that noise. "That howling means that the monster is here somewhere. We have a chance."

"Okay, let's get him!" Rebecca said as she was ready to go.

"Right!" Crowler added.

"Gotcha!" Fonda replied.

And all the squads gathered together, and Joey was wondering something.

"Hey, where are Yugi and Jaden?" he asked.

Then there was a screaming sound coming from the upper right corner. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I think they're over that way." Syrus said as he pointed up.

"Good thinking Syrus!" Justin said. "Let's go help them!" he ran and the others followed him.

* * *

A few minutes ago, Yugi and Jaden were chatting about the adventures they had over the years.

"So, you found out that Duel Monsters originated in Atlantis instead of Egypt?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied. "I also had to find out the secret of Atem's past."

"And what else did you find out?" Jaden asked his idol again.

"Well, I figured out that Dark Magician Girl's real name is Mana." Yugi stated. "And that she's my ancestor's wife."

Jaden was a little bit white as a ghost when he heard this news. "Uh...Say what? DARK MAGICIAN GIRL IS MARRIED!?" he shouted. Then he started to feel a little solemn. He was worried about Syrus. "Oh man, Syrus is gonna be so upset about this when he hears it."

"What makes you say that?" Yugi wondered what Jaden meant.

"Well, back when Sy was in Elementary School, he thought he was going steady with her." Jaden said as he explained about Syrus's crush on Dark Magician Girl.

The both of them laughed it out. But something walked on the hill and howled.

Then the two of them screamed. They were so loud, they scared the monster away.

* * *

But then, Justin and the others ran up to the spot where the student and his idol were at.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Joey asked. "We heard a screaming sound."

"Yeah." Jaden said. "That was us."

"Did you see the creature?" Justin wondered.

"Yeah!" Yugi said as he was frightened. "It was 7 feet 1 inch tall, and had fur all over him! Jaden and I screamed so loud it ran away."

"Darn!" Justin said as he felt a little annoyed. "Looks like we missed our chance to shoot it!"

The others were just as bummed as the detective. "Wait, what's this?" Duke asked as he saw a red blotch on the ground.

"I'm not sure." Jaden replied. "I was so scared I didn't notice it."

Justin went over and used a DNA needle, and poked it onto the blotch and got it into a little bottle and put it into his case to keep it safe. "Well, whatever it is, it looks liek blood."

The lot of the patrolling screamed in horror as they heard what Justin had said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"B-b-b-b-b-blood!?" Syrus and Joey shouted in unison.

"That means..." Justin paused in mid-sentence. "Someone got bitten!"

"Well, we can't just sit here." Jaden stated. "What on Earth are we going to do?!"

"We have to make an antidote, for whoever got bitten." Justin said as he was gonna get to work. "Also, I'll try to figure out whose blood this is. You should get back to the Slifer Drom."

"Yeah that's a good idea." Yugi agreed with that statement. So everyone went back to their living spaces. All except Jaden. "Wait Jaden, I need to you to come to my office and stay there for a while." Justin stated.

"What do you need me for?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I'm gonna find a way for you to understand something about werewolves and what to do." Justin said as he was bringing the Slifer Red student back to his office.

To Be Continued...

* * *

What happened to that wound on Alexis's arm?

Why is she so hungry?

How is she getting hair on her body?

Why is it that her eyes are yellow?

Where did she go off to?

And how long will it be before Justin can make an antidote?

Find out what happens next time, on Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Over; Moonlight Mystery!

**Chapter 3 - The Infection Symptoms Spread!**

* * *

Well, I'm glad that I got this done after my graduation from school today.

And got my check cashed as well.

Please read, review and follow.


End file.
